In The Bathhouse
by thatACDCchick
Summary: One-shot: On a weekend getaway, Oga and Hilda spend a little quality time in the mixed bathhouse.


_A/N: I honestly have no idea what genre to mark this as soooooooooooo... yeah..._

Hilda just had to go and win an all-expenses paid trip to an Onsen. And there just had to have been a mixed bath alongside the men and women's baths. _Plus _there was, of course, an all men business trip the same weekend the Oga family cashed in their winning ticket for the trip. So it was safe to say that Tatsumi Oga was cursing the demonic wet nurse's name as they sat on opposite sides of the large rock in the mixed bathhouse. The men's business trip was taking up the men's bathhouse and Oga's mother and sister had taken Baby Be'el into the women's bathhouse before shoving the "married couple" into the mixed bathhouse.

"You'd better stay on your side, sewer rat," Hilda's voice reminded him through the mist filling the room.

"The same goes for you, you stupid demon," he growled in reply.

That's when the realization hit him. He was alone with her for the first time and they were both naked. For some reason the thought caused his face to burn. It was true that her usual attire made it easy to picture what she looked like without them on, especially the school uniform she wore with its comically tiny bow resting atop the stretched out fabric of her shirt. But now, she was right behind him with nothing but a towel to cover herself with.

"S-so, there's bathhouses like these in the Demon World?" he asked trying to get rid of the thought of her naked.

"Yes," she replied suddenly very close to him. "They're nothing like this, though."

"Wh-what are you doing over here?" he stammered moving his hands to make sure he was covered.

"I was wondering… how extensive is your knowledge of the female form?" she asked peeking her eye down to the water.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" he demanded trying to move away but she blocked his path.

"You've never actually had sex, have you, Tatsumi? Everyone thinks we did and that's how the young master was born but…," her voice trailed off and she gazed down at the water once more with some unreadable emotion coloring her one visible eye.

What she was saying was true but that didn't make this close proximity to her any easier. He looked down at her with his back pressed against the rock. Water was rolling down her shoulders causing the skin to glisten in the low lighting of the bathhouse. He had the sudden urge to run his tongue along the skin of her throat; to taste every curve of her body while he ran his hands over her. But more than anything he wanted to hear what she sounded like when he did all that.

There had been one night when he had woken up to find her gone from the bed. He found her in the bathroom pleasuring herself but he couldn't see anything other than her face flushed red in the mirror. Her moans had been soft so as not to alert anyone in the house. Oga wanted to hear them louder. Directly in his ear as he caused them. More than ever, though, he wanted to be the cause of them.

He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Gorgeous, really, but he never said anything because she would probably have drawn her sword and Furuichi was too perverted to confide in. On mornings when he would wake up before his alarm he would look down at her sleeping face on the pillow next to him. Without any emotion on her face in her sleep she was stunning. But right here in the bathhouse, she seemed more beautiful than ever.

"Wh-what's it to you that I've never… that I haven't-," the words were sticking in his throat and his heart was racing too fast.

"You've never even been kissed, have you? You certainly haven't kissed that Kunieda girl, otherwise…."

He didn't know what she was talking about. All he knew was that she was much too close. The towel covering her had fallen away to reveal the tops of her breasts. Her hands reached up to grasp his face but he knew he wasn't moving anywhere. He was rooted to the spot for what was probably the remainder of eternity. He watched her close her eye and draw in closer before he subconsciously closed his own eyes and felt her lips press against his.

A spark ran through him that halted his breath for a moment. When she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his mouth he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. With each passing moment he deepened the kiss until it began to hurt and she pulled away with a gasp. Then he lowered his mouth to her throat and fulfilled his wish to taste her skin.

Her breathing kicked up a notch as he traced his tongue down over her shoulder and over her breasts. She was resting in his lap now with one hand entangled in his hair while the other…. Whoa. Who knew _that _could feel so good when someone else did it to him? When he reached her nipples he bit down on one of them lightly before wrapping his lips around it to suck.

She was moaning, now. Softly into his ear as her hips gyrated. He grabbed one cheek of her behind and squeezed it. It was firm in his hand but in the water the skin was soft. With the other hand he pulled her head back to gain access to the front of her throat where he continued to kiss and suck at the skin.

"Tatsumi…," she gasped in his ear as she lifted herself and slid down onto him.

His breath hissed through his teeth as he felt her engulf him. It felt as if he couldn't grip her hard enough as she moved up and down on him. The feeling drove him mad. How had they gone so long without doing this? How had _he _gone so long without wanting it?

She was moaning louder, now. Thankfully the business men in the male bathhouse were cheering and shouting louder than ever. Part of them hoped that they would keep it up all night so that he could make Hilda moan and scream as loud as he could without anyone catching on.

He gripped her by the waist and stood from the water to turn and press her against the rock.

"Tatsumi!" she gasped as he held her against the rock and began thrusting harder than ever.

When she came, her nails raked down his back, arms and chest leaving deep red marks in their wake and her eye rolled back as her mouth gaped open soundlessly. The sight made him clench his teeth and cum inside her. For a brief moment he wondered if demons could get pregnant to humans but the worry was scattered to the four corners of the earth as the pleasure grew too strong for any thought to form.

As they sat and caught their breath, Hilda rested her head on his shoulder. Finally, Oga's sister, Misaki shouted from the other side of the door saying she was heading back to the room. Oga cleared his throat and told her they would be right out.

He wrapped a white robe around himself to cover the scratches left behind by Hilda and turned to see her robbed similarly.

"Not bad… for a first timer," she murmured to him as she reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Let's not make that first time the last time," he suggested pulling her close for another kiss.

"Deal," she whispered into the kiss.

**〜****(￣▽￣****)〜 ****-THANKS FOR READING- 〜****(￣▽￣****)〜**


End file.
